If He Knew
by wildkidlexie
Summary: James, Harry's son, had a feeling that his parents are hiding a lot of things about their past from him, especially his father and James is determined to find out what it is.
1. Kept a Secret

**A/N: I'm writing this story simultaneously with _There Goes My Life. _I'll be posting the chapters alternately, so I'll most probobly be posting every other day or two. Thanks for bearing with me. **

**I hope you like this. Please review. Criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you! Hope you enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP.**

James stomped away to his room. Harry watched him go as he crossed his arms across his chest shaking his head a bit. Ginny was watching too. She had managed to get Lily to sleep without crying because she didn't like the dark.

"Weren't you a bit too hard on him?" asked Ginny. Harry didn't reply. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and leaned on his back. "Albus was not hurt at all. He's all right. James was just joking around. He is so much like you, though, Harry," she whispered softly close to his ear.

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "That much I know," he said. "That's what I'm afraid of. He'll be off to Hogwarts pretty soon. Without being watched, what will become of him? I bet we're going to send him more than a thousand and one Howlers even before he comes back for the Christmas break," he said, rather disappointed.

"He's just a boy, Harry," reminded Ginny. "We won't know unless he's off to Hogwarts. Even if we do have to send him a lot of Howlers, what makes him different from you? May I remind you that you and Ron flew with that Muggle car in the air and were seen during your second year in Hogwarts. You even bumped into that Whomping Willow that could've killed you. At that time, you were almost expelled. If your mother and father were there to see it, don't you think they'd send you a Howler? Don't forget the time whe-"

"I get it now, Ginny," interrupted Harry. She held Ginny's hands and lowered them. He turned around and gave her a peck on the lips. He caressed her face as he said, "But that year was the best and the worse year of my life, seeing you in the Chamber of Secrets," he whispered. He gazed into Ginny's eyes and began to smile.

Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him. "I bet it was," she whispered back. She opened her eyes again. "But we are talking about James right now. If you've gotten my point, try to go a little easy on him. I know you understand what he feels. Take to account that he has your father's blood mixed with a little this and that of Fred and George's," Ginny said, amused.

Harry sighed and slowly nodded. "Oh all right. I'll talk to him when I've cooled down a bit," he said. He turned and sat on the couch. "Come to think of it, James is nearing eleven, isn't he? He's letter is arriving soon. We'll take him to Diagon Alley and buy him everything he needs. I still remember the time I was there with Hagrid. It was amazing."

Ginny looked at the fireplace. "I should've seen your face," she said. "Harry," she started. Harry looked at her. Ginny's facial expressions seemed to change. She began looking worried. "We haven't told the kids anything about our years in Hogwarts yet. They've asked a million times…" Ginny looked at Harry. "James will know them soon."

Harry nodded. He slightly tugged Ginny's robes motioning her to sit beside him. She did. Harry placed his arm around her. Ginny leaned on his shoulder as the both of them looked into the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"I believe he will soon know about it," whispered Harry. "That's partly what I'm afraid of. James doesn't like to be under anybody's shadow, let alone ours. Let's just hope he doesn't take drastic measures to make a name for himself," he said.

Ginny sighed heavily. "I don't really mind him doing a couple of mischief here and there. We were not so perfect at our years in Hogwarts. I just hope if he finds put, he won't do too much mischief to get him expelled. You know him, Harry. He'd do anything to be better. If you told him before he goes to school and warn him about being a troublemaker…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"…then that would give him more reasons to make trouble," continued Harry. "Parenting can be hard sometimes, can't it? I remember Teddy asking me about Lupin and Tonks. I couldn't bear tell him the whole story afraid that he might be affected in a way. Unfortunately, same goes for our son."

Ginny nodded. "I guess we made a mistake by hiding everything from him, didn't we?" she said. Harry shrugged. Ginny closed her eyes. "I just hope he understands why we had to do it. At that time, I thought it was best he didn't know anything about the war. I guess I kept thinking of him as a baby that I didn't realize that he was growing up so fast," she explained.

"Me too," agreed Harry. "We can't tell him now. I guess he'll just have to find out on his own what happened back then. I hope James would still be able to enjoy Hogwarts even if he comes to know it. I'd be happy if he finds a way to make a name for himself without getting into too much trouble. Let's not think of the matter and just go to bed, it's past midnight."

But by the time he said it, Ginny had dozed off. Harry smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Good night, Love," he whispered. He let his own thoughts about James gong to Hogwarts linger for a while before he leaned back on the couch to sleep as well.

**A/N: Please review. Sorry that this was kind of short. I was writing it at 3 in the morning because I wasn't able to get back to sleep after my brother woke me up…but anyway. The next chapter would be a little longer. Please drop a review, thanks!**


	2. The Quidditch Match

**A/N: ****Thanks for those reviews. I hope you review this one too. Criticism is very much appreciated.**

James yawned and stretched. He blinked his eyes and looked out the window. It was still pretty early to be up. He took a shower before going down to the kitchen. He could tell that his mother was already fixing breakfast when he hears the pots and pans clash.

"Morning, Mum," said James. Ginny turned and smiled at him. She turned back to the stove and started flipping the pancakes using magic. James sat on the counter and took an apple. He looked at it before biting into it.

"Get your butt off of the counter, James," scolded Ginny when she saw him. James quickly jumped off. He didn't notice his mother turn around. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sit on the counter? Do you want to clean that up?" She looked about the kitchen. "Or rather clean the whole kitchen up. It's getting filthy."

Harry heard it as he fixed his robes. He kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Who's being hard on him now?" he asked teasingly in a low voice so that only Ginny would be able to hear. "James, would you mind getting my wand for me? It's up there in our bed. I forgot to take it with me," he said.

James didn't move. "I mind," he replied. Ginny eyed him. James turned and headed for the stairs. "He didn't say please, Mum," he said as he went straight to his parents' room. When he got there, he didn't see a wand, rather he saw two tickets to a Quidditch match. He ran down holding it up in front of his father. "Dad, these are the best!" he exclaimed.

"And what do you have to say when you get something you like?" asked Ginny as she set breakfast in the table.

James threw his arms around his father. "Thank you, thank you!" he said. He looked at the tickets again. "But how did you get the tickets? I thought you said you won't be able to get these last week. I heard they were sold out too."

Harry just smiled as he ruffled James's hair. "Did you doubt me? I knew this would be your favorite match." He looked at James intently. It's been a while since his son smiled at him like that. "I was a little hard on you last night. Do these tickets make up for it?" he asked.

"You bet!" said James excitedly. "But to whom does this other ticket go?" he asked, realizing that there were two tickets in his hand and only one of him.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "It's your pick," he said. He turned and started to make his morning coffee. Every time he does this, he remembers the times when he had to make coffee for his Dursleys. He still likes the aroma though.

"Can't you go, Dad?" asked James. Harry was a little surprised at that. He was expecting that he would go with his mother. Ginny would love to take a break and see the match too. "I mean, you got the tickets for me and I bet you'd have fun too. I'll tell you all I know about Quidditch. You'll soon be into it too," said James.

Ginny suppressed a smile. James didn't know Harry and Ginny used to be part of it. "James is right, Harry. Why don't you go and see it with him? You might get hooked on Quidditch yourself," she said, amused.

Harry eyed her, but Ginny just smiled. "All right, then. To the Quidditch match it is," he said. James tried to calm down, but his parents could see the excitement in his eyes. Albus suddenly appeared by the arc connecting the kitchen to the dining room, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Al," greeted Harry, he was rather cheerful.

"Good morning," replied Albus. He looked at James. "Why do you look so happy?" he asked, scared that there might be another prank behind James's eyes. He quickly ran to his mother. "Mum, James looks so happy again," he said.

Ginny laughed. "It's got nothing to do with you, Al," she assured him. Ginny ushered the boys to the dining table. "Now eat breakfast. I am going to wake Lily up. We're heading to the Burrow this afternoon, all right, Al?" she said.

Albus nodded without looking up. Harry looked at James and winked. James smiled widely and gobbled up his food. Lily and Ginny soon joined the table and all of them ate breakfast together.

"It's almost time to go," said Harry, looking at his watch. He looked at James who had already readied himself hours ago. Harry smiled as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "This is going to be your last match until summer, except for Hogwarts's matches, of course," he said.

James nodded. He ran to his mother and gave her a hug. "Bye Mum, see you tonight," he said. Ginny gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Harry smiled. He gave Ginny a flying kiss and a wave. James waved at Albus too. "See you tonight," he said.

Harry and James went to the match by portkey. When they got there, the whole place was jam-packed with people. Father and Son managed to find their seats. James couldn't contain himself as he shouted along with the other audiences.

"You're Harry, aren't you?" someone said. Harry turned and saw a man grinning widely. "It's nice to see you here. You could've been out there, you know. Seen you from time to time before." He held his hand out. "Chris Boggs, Ministry of Magic, Muggle department. I used to work with Arthur."

Harry smiled and shook the man's hand. "Good to meet you, Chris," he said. He placed his hand on James's shoulder. "This is my son, James," he introduced. "James, this is Chris Boggs. He also works at the Ministry," said Harry.

Chris Boggs looked at James, then back at Harry. "Named him after your father, eh? I've had a chat with James Potter, your father, that is, from time to time. Nice man he was." He turned to James. "James, you must be proud to be Harry Potter's son," he said.

At the word Harry Potter, a lot of people turned and stared at them. Harry took a deep breath, "Come on, James, I'm going to buy us some food to eat while we're here at the match," he said quickly, pulling his son away from the people who were staring at them.

James blinked. "What was that man talking about, Dad?" he asked. Harry didn't reply. He bought two chocolate frogs for James. James tugged on Harry's robes. "Dad, why did a lot of people turn when they heard your name? Dad, are you even listening to me. Mum says it's impolite not to answer when you're being asked," James reminded him.

"Well this is not the right time and place for me to answer it anyway," said Harry. They heard some fireworks crack. Harry pulled James's arm again. "It's starting. Come on, let's watch before we miss the game," he said, thanking the fireworks for disrupting the conversation.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter would be posted up pretty soon. Please keep on reviewing, thanks. **


	3. Wavering Decisions

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please review. Criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you! Hope you enjoy reading!**

"We won, we won, we won!" chanted James as he and his father headed for home. "Wasn't the match great, Dad? I bet it had you at the edge of your seat. It was one of the best I've seen. Thanks for buying the tickets," he said. Harry smiled as he watched James dance their way home. "Dad, what position did you play back then?" he asked.

Harry gave his son a puzzled look. "What do you mean, son?" he asked. He felt butterflies fly around his stomach when his son asked the question. He didn't want James to know anything about that yet.

"Let's not talk about that," said Harry. He quickly thought of something to change the topic. "How about you, James? You're going off to Hogwarts soon yourself. You'd be able to try out for Quidditch at your second year. What position would you like to try out for when you're there?" he asked.

James stopped dancing. "Why don't you want to tell me the truth? I heard you and that Mr. Boggs talking. He said he's seen you a couple of times playing. You must be playing for a House team for Hogwarts then. What position were you in? Maybe I'd try out for the same," he said.

Harry sighed. "You'll know when you get to Hogwarts anyway. Besides, you can try out for the position you like. I'll tell you a lot more by the time you get older, all right James? Just not yet as of now," said Harry exasperatedly.

James crossed his arms across his chest. "You don't tell me anything. What do you mean when I get older? I'll turn eleven next week, isn't that old enough? Why can't I even know a few things about my parents? You and Mum never tell me about anything, you know that? It's like you're hiding something from me, are you?"

Harry just walked on. "It's not yet time for you to know, James Potter," said Harry. "Now let's go home. Teddy Lupin might be there to join us for dinner tonight. The match was fun, though, wasn't it?" said Harry, but James replied no more.

Sure enough, Teddy was there for dinner. He brought along some treats for the kids. Harry shook his hand before settling down to eat supper. As they ate, there was a heavy atmosphere. Ginny waited for James to tell about his day. He usually does every time he gets excited. After dinner, Teddy could tell that Ginny and Harry needed some time alone. He ushered the kids out of the room, promising to play something with them.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ginny. "James doesn't seem too happy at all. He was worked up this morning. Did his favorite team lose? Though he wouldn't frown that much even if they lost…" said Ginny thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head. "As a matter of fact, they won," he said. Ginny waited to get an answer from him. "Well, a man just called my name and I turned. He said he watched me play some matches when I was back in Hogwarts. He looked at James and said that he must be proud of having me as a father. A lot of people turned to look at us. I didn't realize that James noticed it because he didn't mention it until after the game," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Ginny, interested in the day's event.

"He said he used to work with your father. His name's Chris Boggs if I remember it correctly," said Harry. "Well, after that James asked what position I was in when I was at Hogwarts. He got steamed when I refused to answer his question."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Why didn't you just tell him? It wouldn't hurt letting him know a little about your years in Hogwarts. Of course he'd be curious. Other people knew about his father that he didn't. I'd be also steaming mad if I was him," she told Harry.

"Oh thanks a lot, Ginny," said Harry. Ginny looked sorry she said it. She knew that Harry was doing it for James's own good. "What can I tell him? That I was drafted for Gryffindor Seeker in my first year without a clue what I was doing and I had thought I had gotten myself into trouble. Not to mention that I was suspended in my fifth year and his mother took my place for me then," Harry said, rather amused though.

Ginny sighed. "Oh you're right. You shouldn't tell him. But he's going to find out soon. September's just around the corner. We'll be off to Diagon Alley soon and he'll be finding out a lot more than we can imagine he would. More particularly because he inherited his father's sense of curiosity," she reminded Harry.

Harry and Ginny heard the laughter in the living room. Teddy loved making the kids laugh. "Even Teddy doesn't know the whole thing about his family," said Harry. "He may be told some things, but not everything. His grandmother wants to keep it all a secret until he's really gotten old enough to understand. Having Remus as a…" Harry's voice faded.

"Oh I believe Teddy's family is a lot more complicated than ours," said Ginny. "Whatever is waiting for him is very big news. James, it's quite different in his case. We didn't die for one," pointed out Ginny. "It's just James always wants to be better. If it wasn't for that, I would've told him everything about us," she said.

Harry agreed with her. Just then, Teddy came in. He seemed tired. "Lily wants to go to bed. Albus looking a bit tired too. What's gotten into James? He didn't play with us at all. He was just sitting on the couch and sulking. I thought the both of you went to the Quidditch match today. Doesn't he like Quidditch anymore?" asked Teddy.

"It's not that," replied Harry. He sighed. "Well, thanks for entertaining the kids tonight, Teddy. You must be tired. Give our regards to your grandmother. I hope you can be here for James's birthday party too," he said.

Teddy smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Uncle Harry. I wouldn't mind going to Diagon Alley when he goes to buy his stuff too. I still remember the day you took me there," he said, half recalling the time he and Harry went to Diagon Alley to prepare him for Hogwarts.

Harry shook Teddy's hand. "Thank you, Ted," he said. "Good night to you." Teddy left waving at Harry and Ginny. Harry turned to Ginny who looked a worried. "What is with that face, Ginny?" he asked when he saw it.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I almost forgot myself! James's birthday is really coming up soon," she said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Oh well, it's best I get ready with the ingredients for the cake tomorrow," she said. "I'm taking the kids to bed. I'll meet you in the room," she said and went off.

Harry blinked. He finished washing the dishes and went to the master's bedroom. He threw himself unto the bed. _James's birthday, huh? _

**A/N: Thanks for putting the story on alert, thanks so much for the reviews too. I hope to see you at the next chapter:)**


	4. Then Comes the Time

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please review. Criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you! Hope you enjoy reading!**

"Happy birthday, James Potter!" The party had finally started. Streamers were everywhere and a humongous banner that wrote: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES!" was hung in front on the gate. Guests came and piled the gifts in one side and greeted James as they came in.

Ron looked at Harry with a wide grin. "You must be proud of your boy," he said. "He got a letter this morning, didn't he?" Harry nodded. "James is finally going to Hogwarts, huh? Time sure flies by so fast. Next year it would be my Rose's turn to go too," he proudly said.

Harry nodded. "Of course! I nearly forgot that my goddaughter is turning eleven next year too." Harry looked around. "I didn't think Ginny would invite this many people to the party though," he said as his eyes gazed from one person to another.

"You know how Ginny loves get-together parties," said Ron. "Besides, it's pretty fun. I saw Neville and his daughter Nirvana, couldn't seem to find Luna anywhere though. He says he's going to be a professor at Hogwarts starting this year. Of course he'd be teaching Herbology," said Ron.

"How's it going so far, Harry?" Harry turned and saw Dean standing behind him. Of course Ginny would invite Dean, being her ex-boyfriend and all. Harry dismissed the thought quickly. "James Potter is finally going to Hogwarts. Must be pretty big news among the professors, wouldn't it? Another Potter going to Hogwarts, especially one named after his grandfather," he said with a smirk.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I hope he wouldn't be as much as a troublemaker," said Harry. "By the way Dean, how're the twins doing? They're in their second year right now, aren't they? Smart girls you have," he said.

Dean nodded. "It's unbelievable that they're my daughters. Both are in Ravenclaw though, with those smarts they have." Dean gave Harry a thump on the back. "But don't try changing the subject. How can James not be a troublemaker when he has a line full of troublemakers? I mean, there's your father, then you, not to mention Fred and George are Ginny's brothers," he reminded Harry who doesn't need any reminding of that really.

Meanwhile, James was busy smiling at people and thanking them for their gifts. A large man came up to him, very large really. "So yer James, eh? Finally headin' off ter Hogwarts like yer parents. Can' wai' ter see wha' yer made of. Another Potter on his way ter Hogwarts." The large made thrust a package at James. "Ya made be needin' it, ya know, since ya might take after Harry or even Ginny at that." James didn't understand.

"Hagrid, you're here!" Ginny exclaimed. She came up to Hagrid and James. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." Ginny turned her attention to James who looked very confused. "James, this is Hagrid. You'll be seeing a lot of him when you get to Hogwarts," she said.

James blinked twice. Hagrid chuckled. "Ginny, I hope ya didn' forge' ter mention me too much. He looks like he don' know anything abou' Hogwarts." Hagrid winked at James. "I bet cha a lot of professors and students alike are waitin' ter meet ya."

Ginny slightly pulled Hagrid's arm. "Let's save that for next time, Hagrid. Let's go see what's on the table. I made your favorites. I hope you brought along Fang with you. I also made something special for him since it's been quite a long time since we last met." Ginny practically dragged Hagrid away from James and to the buffet table.

"Hey James!" greeted a boy about his age. He held his hand out for James to shake. "M'name's Jack, Jack Wood. You might not know me, but I've heard a great deal about you, the Potters. I bet your dad knew me dad well. Me Dad's Oliver, Oliver Wood," he said.

James shook hands with Jack. "Uh, nice to meet you, Jack, real pleasure." James wondered why Jack was staring at him the whole time. "Is there anything wrong?" asked James. He felt that Jack Wood was pretty weird. "Jack?"

"Oh, sorry, was I staring?" asked Jack. James nodded. Jack scratched his head, smiling a bit. "It's just a habit of mine when I meet someone well-known. Anyway, happy birthday, James Potter. I hope you have fun at Hogwarts when you start this September," he said and walked away.

_Well-known? _James pondered on what Jack had said. How would he be well-known? He thought of incidents that would make his family well-known, but he couldn't recall any. His chain on thoughts was broken when someone greeted him a happy birthday again.

"Happy birthday, James," said Teddy Lupin as he handed James an oddly wrapped gift. "I'm not too neat at wrapping things though, but I hope you enjoy it. Don't open it just yet. I'm sure you'll make use of it when you get to Hogwarts, sooner or later." He bent down at James's level because Teddy was quite tall. "Don't let your mother see all of those though. She'll murder me," he said jokingly.

As the part progressed, James met a lot of wizards and witches he didn't know. They seem to know a lot about him even though James didn't even know that they existed. He was astonished to find out that even children younger than himself knew about him.

After the party, people Apparated away. Those with children probably used a portkey to go home. Harry plopped himself on the couch with a satisfied smile. Ginny brought out some tea and set it on the coffee table. Lily and Albus amused themselves with guessing what James's presents might be,

"Don't you want to open your presents, James?" asked Ginny, handing him one. James took it, but didn't open it. Ginny looked at him closely. She felt his forehead. "I don't think you have a fever. Didn't you have fun at the party? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly. James had been acting a little strange lately.

James shook his head. "No, I'm all right, Mum," he assured Ginny. "But I would like to open my presents alone in my room this year, may I?" he asked. Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled glances. James could tell that they were still worried about him. "I'm all right, really. I just want to open them on my own this year," he said to his parents.

"All right," Harry finally said. "If that's what you want." He watched James collect all his gifts. "Let me help you bring them up." Harry jinxed the gifts and placed it in James's room. James looked at his father and smiled weakly. "If you have any problems you know you can talk to us, right?" said Harry. James just nodded. "Happy birthday, son."

James, although he did feel something bothering him, went up to his room and closed the door behind him. He squatted on the floor and looked at the gifts given to him. _Now it's time to find out a little truth about them._

**A/N: hope you review! See you at the next chapter! Thanks again for all of those who reviewed the past chapters!**

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank those who've reviewed the previous chapters. Please review this one too, thanks!**


	5. Gifts

**A/N: ****This one's a little short, but still please read and review. Thanks a lot for those who've reviewed so far. ****I'm really happy you do. Thanks for putting the story on alert too!**

**Oh yeah, I'm writing along two more stories alongside this one since There Goes My Life is about to finish. Check them out if you've got time: What's Left Of Me and TL Stands For Ted Lupin. Thanks a lot!**

"Do you think something's happened?" Ginny suddenly asked Harry after she sent both Lily and Albus to bed. "He's been acting a little strange after the party. I'm afraid that there is something that he is not telling us," she said thoughtfully.

Harry sighed. "He's got every right though. We've been doing the same thing to him." Ginny looked away from Harry. "Don't worry, James will be all right. If I know anyone else, I know our son. He'll probably figure it all out soon, but that's just a guess." Though inside his head, Harry knew that his son definitely will.

James tore open the first package he could get his hands on. It was from his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. _This won't help me find out anything. Uncle Ron won't tell me about Mum and Dad either_. James reached out for another package. He looked at the card; it was from his Uncle George. A Weasley product. _It figures. _James reached out for another package. _From Denis Creevey. Sounds interesting. _James quickly tore open the package and found a birthday card and a photo album James read the card first. It said:

_Dear James Potter,_

_First of all I want to greet you a very happy birthday. It wasn't too long ago when I was at Hogwarts myself and your father was my upperclassman. If you didn't know, I met your father through my late older brother Colin who was a big fan of your father's. Well, I found this photo album under by brother's bed and I'm sure you'd love to have it. Harry was my hero too. I hope to get to know you better too. Have a happy year at Hogwarts._

_Denis Creevey. _

James set aside the birthday card and took the photo album in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw the pictures inside. His brother Albus does look a lot like his father. James had his mother's hair. He gazed upon his young father's smile. James slowly turned the pages. He found pictures of his father's past. _I'm getting nearer_. Alas, James turned to the last page and found a picture of his mother and his father together smiling, but that was all he saw.

James quickly set aside the album in search for more clues about his parents. He opened other gifts which contained some new clothes and a couple of books about Hogwarts. His Uncle Bill had given him a model of the Hogwarts Express. His grandparents from his mother's side gave him a poster of his favorite Quidditch team.

Still a little driven to find something about his parents, he rummaged through the gifts given to him. He finally found something worth opening. The tag said that it was from Jack Wood. James felt excited, He knew that Jack wood knew something about his father and the gift might help him find out. But to James's disappointment, it was just a toy Quaffle.

James looked through the other gifts. Some interested him, especially those things which had to do with Quidditch; some didn't, like the Elf stuff toy that someone has sent him. James placed the Elf stuff toy beside Dobby, his very first Elf stuff toy that his father bought him. For some reason he couldn't remember what, his father gave the toy a weird name like Dobby. James didn't mind though, he was too young to argue about the name anyway and he's gotten used to it as he grew up.

Finally, James had given up all hope in finding something about his parents. He opened Teddy's gift and found chocolate frogs and a book that read _How To Make Trouble Without Getting Caught_. He opened a pack of chocolate frog and popped it into his mouth. He simply loves chocolate. He smiled at the book Teddy gave him. It is so much like Teddy, though people tend to think he's the bookish type. James knows that Teddy has a lot hidden up his sleeves because Teddy acutally _tells _him things, unlike his parents. He was pleased with the book, though he didn't think that it connected with his parents somehow. Suddenly, he noticed an unwrapped package that was waiting for him. James reached for it and remembered that it was from the very large man, Hagrid.

Slowly, James opened the package. His eyes widened at the sight of the gift's content.

**A/N: Please review, and see you at the next chapter. I know this is kind of short, but I still hope you'd review it. Thanks a lot!**

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank those who've reviewed the previous chapters. Please review this one too, thanks!**


	6. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a very **_**very**_** short one. I'm sorry. I still do hope you review this chapter. Thanks a lot!**

A picture was taped on top of a book called _The Quidditch Times: a Seeker's Secret. _On top of book, he looked intently at the picture. It must've been taken when he was a lot younger. His father was holding him with his mother beside his father. They were waving back at James and they seemed so happy. He looked at what his mother was holding and James's eyes widened. _A Quidditch Cup…it can't be that my parents were…_James quickly pulled off the picture and reread the book title. _They were Seekers?_

It turned out to be a sleepless night. James stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that his parents were Seekers and they seemed to have _forgotten_ to mention it, although this was just his guess, but he figured out he'd probably be right anyway. James turned on his bed and sighed. He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards his room.

"Is he awake?" whispered Harry. Ginny shook her head. Harry walked over to James's bed. He bent over to stroke his hair. "He looks awfully tired. The day must be one heck of a day for him. Happy birthday, son." Ginny pulled up James's covers. Harry looked around. His eyes lay on the photo album. "Look Ginny," he hissed.

Ginny kissed James's forehead and walked to wear Harry was pointing to. "It's an album," she said in a low voice. "I remember these photos. They were taken by Colin, weren't they?" James's ears perked up. Ginny flipped through the photo album. "Colin would've been a good wizard. I remember on our first year, how he bravely took those photos of the basa-"

Harry placed a finger on his lips. Ginny nodded. She put the photo album on its original place and took one last look at James before leaving the room. James opened his eyes and sat up. He walked towards his desk and picked up the photo album. _Who was the Colin they were talking about? _Then he remembered the letter. He reread it and found out that Colin was Denis's late brother.

James took the photo album and looked at the photos once more. He was happy to see his parents when they were about his age. They both looked so vibrant and adventurous. All James wanted was to know more of what his parents were like. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to find out about his parents' past. James fell asleep as he held the photo album to his chest.

"James, get dressed. We're heading to Diagon Alley today," said Harry as he saw James rubbing his eyes and coming down the stairs. At this, James ran back upstairs and slammed the door excitedly. Harry smiled at Ginny. "I can't believe it's time to buy him his wand already. Seems like yesterday when I was still changing his gravy diapers," he said.

Ginny giggled. "Oh yes, I have to agree with that." She placed the toast in front of Lily and Albus who were already dressed by now. "Now you two be very obedient to your father. I won't be able to go with you this morning. I'll meet you at Diagon Alley this afternoon. If I hear one word from your father again like the last time you went out without me, I will put bars on your window," she warned.

Harry began bursting with laughter. Ginny looked at him sternly. Harry tried to compose himself saying. "I'm sorry, dear. I just couldn't help it. I just remembered something your mother told Ron," he said, still laughing.

Lily looked up. "What did Granny tell Uncle Ron, Daddy?" she asked, intrigued. She had not yet seen his father laugh so hard in weeks. "Daddy, come on. It's just a simple question. What did Uncle Ron do to make Granny warn him like that?"

"That is none of your business, Lily," snapped Ginny. She looked even more sternly at Harry. She bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. "You best keep your mouth shut," she whispered to his ear as she collected Harry's plate.

James came down the stairs buttoning his shirt. "I'm ready," he announced. He sat on the chair and began eating breakfast. Albus watching him quickly gobble up his food. James does bring the word _disappear _into reality when he's excited in finishing breakfast.

"Time to go," said Harry as he kissed Ginny. "Lily, you hold my hand. I don't want you getting lost in the crowd. Say good-bye to your mother now." The three children kissed and hugged their mother good-bye before heading to Diagon Alley with their father.

As the Potters walked along Diagon Alley, some turned to stare at them. Harry walked faster, hoping that the kids wouldn't notice. They went straight to Gringotts first.

"Harry Potter," a raspy voice said. Harry turned and saw a goblin looking at him. Harry smiled. The goblin nodded pleasantly. "We've heard what you've done, for Griphook. It's been a while since we last saw you, though we still haven't forgotten…"

Harry nodded again, hoping that the goblin would stop. "We were off to buy Hogwarts things for my eldest son. Can you show us to our vault? Potter, Harry. That Vault," he said.

The goblin nodded and got the key for Harry. He rode on the cart with them and headed for the vault. When it was opened, James, Albus, and Lily couldn't stop staring at the gold that was all over the place. Harry simply got the amount of money that they needed to buy James's things and called the children, though he remembered himself having the same facial expression when Hagrid first came with him.

"Let's see now. I think we'll go for James's robes first," said Harry. He accompanied James to get his robes done. Lily and Albus trailed behind them, making sure that they wouldn't get lost. Harry looked around at all the children. Most were probably starting their first year at Hogwarts in September. After fitting for a robe, Harry and the three children went back into the street. More people are now walking about. "Now let's go to Ollivanders next," Harry said.

Before they reached Ollivanders, someone called out, "It's Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes. He nodded at everybody who looked at him, which was almost everybody who heard the call, whoever made it. Harry could tell that James was now very suspicious.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I hope you review it too, thanks. **

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank those who've reviewed the previous chapters. Please review this one too, thanks!**


	7. To Tell The Truth

**A/N: Another chapter is here…!! Anyway, I hope you guys read and review. Criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you. **

Lily tugged Harry's robes. "Daddy, why are they all looking at you? And how did they know that our last name is Potter?" she asked. These were the times Harry wished that Ginny was beside him so she could do the explanations.

"That's because it's a very common name. It may have been a wild guess," said a familiar voice. Harry and the kids turned to see Ron smiling at them. "Good day to you, Potters. Why do you four look as if you're so much in a hurry?" he asked.

Albus pointed to Harry. "Dad _is_ in a hurry for some reason. We've been running around all day," he said.

Harry raised his eyebrow. Ron just smiled and ruffled Albus's hair. "You look so much like your father," he said, changing the topic. "I best be going now. I need to buy Hermione that cauldron or she'll be hanging my neck on the Whomping Willow if I don't get back in time," he said and hurriedly went off before he could cause more trouble for Harry.

Harry led the children to Ollivanders. Ollivander looked glad to see Harry. "Harry Potter," he greeted. Harry nodded and introduced James to him. Ollivander smiled. "I expected great things from this line of Potters and I believe I would expect the same thing from you, James Potter. You would soon be like your grandfather and father," he said as he searched a wand for James.

"Great things?" repeated Lily. She again tugged on her father's robes. "What great things have you done, Daddy? He said you and Grandpa James did great things. What is he talking about, Daddy?" she asked. Harry was getting quite annoyed.

James looked at his father. "Yeah Dad, what are they?" he asked. Harry and James's eyes met. Harry knew that James wanted answers.

"Here you are," Ollivander said as he took a wand from a box. "Ten inches, willow, dragon's heartstrings. Now James, give it a flick," he said. James took the wand and studied it for a moment. He gave it a flick and yellow light came out from the tip of the wand. "Perfect," Ollivander added. "And it was the first try too."

Harry placed his hand on James's shoulder. "Well done," he said. "Now let's go buy your books and then we'll meet up with your Mum for lunch." James didn't move. Harry turned and stared at him. "Come on now, James," he insisted.

"Mr. Ollivander," said James suddenly. Ollivander looked at him. "I wanted to ask you just one question, but it could probably take two or three answers," he said. Ollivander seemed interested and leaned on the counter. "What was my dad like when he was here for the first time like me?" he asked.

Lily and Albus's ears seem to listen intently too. Ollivander looked at Harry who seemed exasperated. "Well, I remember your father pretty well. He was just this tall," said Ollivander as he held up his hand. "He was so innocent looking and so polite. He was few with words and kept looking around. He was very curious, I guess." Ollivander smiled. "I don't know what I he was thinking about then, but I believe he was just as excited as you," he said. "That's about all I could say about Harry."

Harry took Lily's hand. "Thank you," he said. "Now come on, the three of you. You don't want to see your mother furious for being late, I tell you that." He took one last look at Ollivander before leaving the shop.

"Oh Harry!" Harry raised his eyebrow. Cho looked at him for two seconds without saying a word. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you again, after all these years." She turned her attention to Lily. "This must be your daughter. She's wonderful. She's got Ginny's eyes," she said. Harry could sense a hint of sadness as she said Ginny's name.

Harry nodded. "Oh yes, she's got Ginny's eyes all right. Her name's Lily." Lily shyly waved at Cho. Harry turned and motioned to Albus and James to come forward. "These are my two boys. The eldest is James, then there's Albus. James is going to start his first year at Hogwarts this September," Harry explained.

Cho smiled. "Is he?" She looked at James. "I bet you're going to have a lot of fun, James. I bet your mother and father has taught you a lot about the ups and downs of Hogwarts, knowing Harry and Ginny," she said.

Harry bit his lower lip. James eyes his father. Albus and Lily stayed quiet. There was tension for a moment there before Harry managed to reply. "Well, we must be in a hurry. Ginny's meeting us for lunch," he said.

Cho nodded. "I understand. In any case, I hope to see you again, Harry Potter." She gave Harry a little wave before walking off.

"Harry, there you are." James turned and saw his mother. She was rather hasty. "Come on now, let's have lunch." She took Albus's hand. "Let's go, now," she said curtly. The five Potters walked out of Diagon Alley and to the nearest Muggle restaurant.

James held up the menu. "I'd like the steak with the cream of mushroom soup to go along with it," he said to the waiter. He leaned back on his chair and looked at Harry. "Dad, what was that lady talking about? The ups and downs of Hogwarts?" he asked.

"What lady?" interrupted Ginny. She placed the menu down and looked at Harry. "Harry, what lady was James talking about?" she asked again.

"Cho," Harry replied shortly. "Could we get the orders done so we could eat now? I'm a little hungry myself," he said, changing the subject. "Lily, stop playing with the silverware, please," he said as he pulled the fork away from Lily's grasp.

Ginny tilted her head. "Cho was in Diagon Alley?" she asked. Harry nodded, though he didn't really like to talk about it. "I thought she wasn't here anymore. Last I heard she flew to France and settled there," she said.

"Well, you must've heard the wrong news then," said Harry. "Order one Lobster meal for the rest except for the steak," he said to the waiter, wanting to get the orders over with. When the waiter left, Harry looked at Ginny. "We just ran into her, Ginny, nothing happened. She just happened to mention Hogwarts, that's all."

"With the ups and downs," added Albus. Harry flashed a look at him. Albus fell into silence. The meal came a lot quicker than they expected and the five Potters began eating their meal in silence.

James set down his spoon and fork and looked at his parents. "I'm going off to Hogwarts soon," he started, "and I'm going to find out anyway. Why don't you just tell me what's really happening?" he asked irritably.

Harry sighed. "Let's talk about this tonight, son," he said. James looked as if he was about to argue, but the look on his father's face seemed quite serious. He decided not to. "Lily, finish your lobster," he said, eyeing Lily's half-eaten lobster.

"But I hate lobsters!" protested Lily.

"If you hated lobsters then you would've ordered for yourself before I did," said Harry. Lily frowned and forced herself to eat. He knew he shouldn't have gotten mad at Lily, but for some reason, he didn't want lunch to end soon.

**A/N: thanks for the continuous reviews! Hope to see you at the next chapter!**** (6**** more to go.) **


	8. Missing

**A/N: Thanks ****for all of the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy. Criticism is greatly appreciated. ****I'm changing the rating because of the ****language that isn't really suitable for younger readers. Thanks for understanding. Please review the chapter **

James sat on the couch. He waited for his parents to come down from his siblings' bedrooms. He felt both excited and nervous from what his parents were going to tell him. James sat up straight when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"James…" Ginny looked at him uncertainly. She sat down on the couch adjacent to her son's. "James, I know it's annoying that you don't really understand what's happening, but me and your father, you see, we have some reasons for not telling you everything." She sighed and looked at James who looked very much disappointed in what she said. "James, we've already told you some things about the war. That's why people know us. We've already told you that your Uncle Fred died fighting in it, that's why the Weasleys are somehow known around, she explained.

James looked at his father. "But that's not all, is it, Dad? They don't mention Uncle Fred much. They don't even mention Teddy's parents and you said they also died in the war. There's something about you, Dad," he said.

"Me?" asked Harry. James nodded. Harry shook his head. "I know you've had your suspicions, but like I said, it's not time for you to know yet. I fought in the war, so did your mother. Your grandfather, James Potter, was, in a way, in the war too, so was your grandmother. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, they're part of it too. My circle of friends, James, are part of the war. The Dark Lord was defeated in that war that is why it's most well-known."

James shook his head. "No, it couldn't be the only reason," he protested. "There's something, something even behind the battle. Dad, why don't you tell me about your time in Hogwarts? I mean, Uncle Ron tells Rose a lot of stories about it, why can't you? Dad, something is going on here," he said.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest. "Well aren't you the little detective?" James felt his father's cold tone of voice. "Ron raises his kids the way he wants to, don't compare me with him. As for my years at Hogwarts, it wasn't very pleasant so I _try_ to forget it without you reminding me. James, I know you've been curious for a while and I understand that, I know what you feel about not getting answers."

"Then why don't you tell me if you really know what I feel?" James interrupted hotly. "You keep saying over and over again 'I know how you feel' but you really don't. You don't have a clue what it feels like to be stared at when you don't know what's happening. You don't have a clue what it feels like to be ignorant of the Wizarding World when it seems that everybody knows about you!"

"And who in the world told you that?" retorted Harry. "I try to be patient with you, James. Do you doubt me that much when I say I know how you feel? I've been an eleven-year-old boy myself. What won't I know about what you feel now?" he asked

James frowned. "Everything!" he shouted. "When I had my birthday party people came up to me as if I was someone famous. You don't know what kind of idiot I looked when I faced that Jack Wood without a clue what he is talking about. This is _shit_, Dad!"

"Don't you dare use that language against your father, James Potter!" scolded Ginny. "I'm grounding you for a week. One more word and you'll see that you won't be going off to Hogwarts this September," she warned.

James smirked. "You can't do that."

"Watch me," said Ginny angrily. "Now you go up to your room and think about what you just said. I'll be up there tonight and see what you've reflected upon. Now march!" she barked.

James stood up and went to his room without another word. Harry watched as he disappeared. "What's gotten into him?" he asked. "He's not usually this disrespectful." He looked at Ginny. "Do you think we ought to tell him about Voldemort chasing me?" he asked.

Ginny looked tired. "I don't have a clue, Harry," she said. "I need some tea. I think I'm going to make some. I'm…" Ginny felt Harry's lips connect with hers. She calmed down a bit. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. This lasted for a couple of seconds until Ginny stopped kissing back. "Harry, what will we do about James?" she asked.

Harry lifted Ginny's chin with his finger. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out before he goes to Hogwarts," he said in an assuring tone. Ginny nodded and leaned on Harry's chest. "Maybe we should talk to Al about this too if we're going ahead with James. Al would be going to Hogwarts next year anyway."

"Oh I'm not worried about Al. He won't be much of a troublemaker. James is whom I am most worried about," said Ginny. "If we told him what we used to do, what we were up to…" She looked at Harry. "What if James tried to do the same things?"

Harry smiled. "He won't be in much danger than we were, Ginny," he reminded her. "I'll talk to James. Let's get some tea first."

Ginny leaned on the wall as she drank her tea. "I think you better go calm James down a bit before I talk with him," she said. Harry nodded as he set down his teacup. Ginny walked over to him. "Remember, Harry, he's just a boy. Please don't get into another argument with him." Harry nodded and headed for James's bedroom.

"May I come in?" Harry asked as he stood before James's door. There was no reply to this. "James, I'm sorry I got hot-tempered a while ago. I just want to talk to you about something. Please answer, may I come in?" he asked again. When James didn't reply, Harry took his wand out and whispered, "Alohamora." James was not in the room. "James?!"

**A/N: thanks for reviewing! **


	9. Finding James

**A/N: The story is almost coming to an end. Thanks for staying with me all throughout and keeping the reviews coming!**** Important A/N later after reading the chapter, thank you. **

"Ginny!" Ginny ran up the stairs. She found Harry looking pale. "James is not in his room," explained Harry. Harry entered the room, Ginny walked in behind him, looking rather frantic by now. "Look Ginny, he left a note," Harry said as he calmly reached for it.

_Mum._

_You told me to reflect about what I said, well I did. I thought really hard about this. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Dad always said he understands me. I know he also say the same thing to Albus and Lily__ If he really does, then he'd__ agree with me. I was thinking, reflecting in a way, that I really want to know. I really am going to find out tonight. __I asked Uncle Ron some things and he won't give me an answer. So that's why I'll really try to find out tonight. __Maybe I can help Teddy by finding out stuff for him too. I'll be a new kid when I come back. I'll be someone who knows my parents. You'll see. Don't worry about me, I promise I'll be fine. I love you._

_James. _

Tears ran down Ginny eyes. Harry took her hand. "Mum…" Ginny and Harry turned to find Lily and Albus by the door. Lily was looking very sleepy. "We heard so much shouting. What's going on?" asked Albus.

Harry crumpled the paper and placed it into his pocket. He stuffed his wand back into his pocket too. "Take care of Albus and Lily. I'm going to bring James home," he whispered. He looked at Ginny and wiped away her tears. "James will be fine. I'll bring him home tonight."

Harry Apparated to Ron's place. He knocked at the door. Hermione answered it. It seemed that the Weasleys had already gone to bed. "Harry…it's you," said Hermione. She yawned. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"James is gone missing," replied Harry. This seemed to wake Hermione up. "I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, Hermione. Is Ron still awake? It's rather important that I talk to him. I'm really sorry for waking you up."

Hermione opened the door wider for Harry to come in. "It's all right. I'll wake him up for you," she said and quickly went upstairs. She shook Ron. "Ron, Harry's here. It's an emergency. James seems to have gone missing," she said. Ron moaned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald!"

Ron opened his eyes. "What? Harry's gone missing? Hermione, you know Harry can get back to his house alone," he said sleepily.

Hermione frowned. "Harry has not gone missing, it's James," she said. Ron quickly sat up. "Finally!"

Ron and Hermione went down the stairs. Harry looked tired and worried. "What's going on, mate?" asked Ron. Harry showed him the letter. He looked at Harry as he lowered it. "You and James got into another fight?" Harry nodded. Ron thought for a moment. "I don't remember anything, Harry," said Ron.

Harry looked up frantically. "Anything, Ron?" he asked again. Ron shook his head. Harry stood from the couch. "I'm really sorry to bother you in the middle of the night," he said as he headed for the door.

"I do hope you find James," said Hermione. Harry just nodded. Hermione looked at Ron who nodded. "We'll help you find him, Harry. Rose and Hugo aren't here anyway. They're with Molly and Arthur," she explained.

Harry shook his head. "It's all right, Hermione. I'll look for him myself. I'll be off now." He looked back at Ron and tried his best to smile. "It's all right, Ron. If you remember anything, just, well, just send a word to Ginny. Thanks." Without another word, Harry left to find his son.

**A/N:**** I know this chapter was short, but I hope that as the story goes by, you'll still be enjoying it. **** Hope to see you at the next chapter!**** The next few chapters would be as short as these. I'll explain next time.**

**Uh, and I live in the Philippines so as you all know August is always the time for chaos because of storms so I don't think I could update as quickly as before because I'm sure there would be a lot of power outages. I'm sorry, but Chapter 12 might make up for all of this. Thanks for understanding.**

**Please review. **


	10. Harry Potter

**A/N: Thanks for following the story all throughout. **** Thanks for the support and the reviews. Yeah, I'd like to thank Rachel for always making coffee for me at 2am! HAHA**

**PLEASE READ THANKS**

**My cousin and I made a dare. He said that I won't get 22 reviews for this chapter…I said I would. Then he told me I should get 22 reviews within the next 24 hours or he won't bring back my USB…mind you, the USB contains the next 3 chapters…Besides, he's the one updating this since chapter 7 because my place is always flooded (oh yeah, 2 typhoons came by my country in like 3 days, that's why) therefore I don't have electricity at all. **

**Well, enough of that, hope you enjoy 3 more chapters to go! **

The thunder roared. James shivered. He wrapped his coat around him. "Dad…" he whispered. He lowered his head as the rain started to pour. He found a tree nearby and ran to it. Lighting came. James shut his eyes. He sat on the grass. "Dad…"

"Hey there, why are you sitting under the tree? Don't you know that lightning could strike that any moment?" asked a man standing next to him. "You seem lost. Why don't you come to my house for a while? You can contact your parents there," the man offered. James looked at him and shook his head. He was taught never to go with strangers anywhere. The man raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather freeze to death out here." Suddenly, he broke into a smile. "Oh yeah, the stranger rule." He held his hand out. "My name's Dudley Dursley."

James lowered his hand. "James…" he murmured. He didn't want to be in any more trouble.

Dudley held out his hand. "I see. Well James, I just want to help. I understand that your parents don't let you talk to strangers, but this isn't really a nice place to be alone. Lots of bad people, you know. I promise you, I'm not one of them."

James still shook his head. He curled himself into a ball. His coat didn't seem to be able to keep him warm. "You know, the rain wouldn't stop tonight. Our house is just down the block. I promise, nothing's going to happen to you. I have a son about your age. You can play with him while you are at my place," said Dudley.

Being very cold now, James stood up. "I'm sorry, Dad, Mum," he whispered in a low voice that so that only he could hear.

"Dad, you're home!" a boy about James's age exclaimed. He ran and hugged his father. As he let go, he turned his attention to James. "Dad, who's he?" he asked and stared at James.

Dudley smiled at his son. "His name is James." He looked at James. "James, this is my son, Spalding." He took off his coat and his hat and placed it on the coat hanger. Dudley pointed to the telephone. "There's the telephone, James. You can call your parents and tell them you're safe. They can pick you up here any time," he said.

James looked at Dudley. "I…" He knew that he shouldn't reveal to the man that he is a wizard. Besides, he didn't know what a telephone is for. "We don't have anything like that in out place," said James, hoping that he did not have to say the word in fear that he might even mispronounce a seemingly household item.

Dudley gave him a queer look. "You don't have a telephone?" he asked. James shook his head. Dudley thought for a moment. "Okay, then why don't I drive you to your place instead? People might think I kidnapped you if I let you stay the night. Where do you live?" he asked.

James was told never to answer such a question. He hung his head. "My parents warned me not to tell anyone that I don't know where I live," he said.

Dudley sighed. "Well, there's no other way, boy. Unless you have pigeons send your parents a message, then we have no other way."

"I don't know about pigeons, but if you have an owl I can borrow," said James as he suddenly looked up. Dudley was taken back at the suggestion. James looked away again. "It was just a joke," he said, trying his hardest to come up with an excuse.

Dudley stared at James. "Did you say owl?" James nodded without looking up. "Don't tell me you're one of those…those people," he sputtered.

"What people?" asked Spalding.

"Not now, Spalding," hissed Dudley. He studied James from head to foot. "It all matches. It all matches," he said. Spalding took a step back. He felt afraid as his father acted strangely. "It all matches, boy. You don't have a telephone, and then you ask for an owl. You are like him. You are one of them, aren't you?" he said.

James felt afraid. He didn't know what the man was talking about. For once in his life, he wished his father was right beside him and holding his hand. He didn't care even if his father didn't tell him everything anymore.

"You're one of those, what my mum called them? Oh right, freaks," said Dudley. He took a step forward and neared James who was now shaking. "You're one of those so-called wizards, aren't you, James?" he said.

James felt his back touch the wall behind him. "Y-Yes," he stammered. He could feel Dudley close enough to his body now. "Please…please don't hurt me!" James finally cried.

"Wizards?" said Spalding.

"You go to your room now, Spalding," said Dudley. Without another word, Spalding disappeared. Dudley straightened himself up. "I believe you can use the fireplace if you want to get out of here," said Dudley in a twisted manner.

James nodded again. "Y-Yes, through Floo Powder. How can a Muggle like y-you k-know? Y-You're not supposed t-to…" said James.

"Of course I know," replied Dudley. "Those….those people of your kind are freaks. I remember one giving me a heck of a pig's tail when I was eleven," he said, now looking deep into James's eyes, who was now more afraid than he was when he was outside in the rain.

"Please, sir…I didn't know. I don't know what happened. It wasn't me!" exclaimed James.

Dudley grinned. "Of course it wasn't you, boy. You weren't born yet. Your probably know whose friend did it. You probably heard the name. They say he is popular in your kind, my cousin." James hands shook hard. "Harry Potter."

**A/N:**** I know this chapter sounds a little crazy, but I hope you like it. It gets better when we reach chapter 12 though **** Please review. Thanks a lot!**


	11. Regret

**A/N: Thank you for the support and the reviews!**

**Uh, about Dudley's character, yeah, I read the DH. (I was so excited when so I finished it the afternoon I bought it! HAHA!) I'm sorry for the Dudley's outburst and calling him a ****, but due to some reasons, I had to. You'll see it when I get further into the story. Just reading the first few paragraphs would explain it. ****Hope you understand soon.**

**Guys, I want to thank you so much for all those reviews you sent it! It was more than twenty-two in less than 24 hours and my cousin was like: "Fine, take back that damn USB." And yeah, he did shove me back to USB and I finally have it right now, that's why I'm putting this up. Mind you, my cousin is a very great writer. You should check out his work sometime, though it's not for Harry Potter. Thanks so much for all your support! Couldn't have gotten this far without you guys, you don't know how much this means to me****. Not only that, the typhoon's g****one too! Hooray for electricity!**

**Anyway, I've added some things into the story. This chapter was supposed to be really short and I guess I'll make it up to you and add more paragraphs. Hope you like it, please enjoy!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the short chapters recently.**

**Oh yeah, if you have the time please check out the new post-DH thing I posted up. The title is ****Thanks! **

James's eyes widened. "Harry Potter?" he asked. Dudley turned around. James tried to think if he was hearing things right. He decided to ask again. "Please sir, did you say Harry Potter?"

Dudley spun and looked at James. "Of course I said Harry Potter. I don't think it's very common in your world, that Harry Potter. He was, of course, a hero to you as they say. He's very well-known, or so I've heard. He was the one who got my family driven out of Privet drive and out of England, as a matter of fact, because se said that he was being chased by some _killer _and we were in danger. He said he was trying to protect us. I thought he was and was beginning to like him when I found out it was simply his revenge for me and my family. I don't know why he did this to us. He didn't know what that move made my family into. He didn't know how much it affected my family, did he? His imaginary _killer _wasjust a plot to get us, wasn't it? You know about him. You probably know more than I do," he said.

James shook his head. "No, I don't," he replied. Dudley glared at him. "My parents, you see," started James. He quickly thought of excuses. He didn't know why he even told the truth saying he didn't know anything about his father. "My parents, they-they don't really tell me anything about Harry Potter."

Dudley looked at him closely. "They don't?" he asked. James quickly shook his head. "You don't know about Harry Potter? The boy who almost got expelled from Hogwarts for doing magic outside school? You don't know about the boy who used to live with us even though he was a wizard?" Again, James shook his head. "Who are you, boy?"

"James," James replied quickly. Dudley eyed him. "Honestly, sir, I'm James. I don't intend to lie to you. You've given me enough by offering me a place to dry," he said, remembering his mother's words that he should be polite if he wanted to be treated correctly.

"My cousin had a second name. As far as I could remember, it was James. You have a nose like his, also a lanky body like he had too. What is your last name, boy?" asked Dudley in a very threatening voice, threatening enough to any eleven-year-old who would hear it.

James quickly lied and said, "Doe." He didn't even know where it came from. "I'm James Doe, son of Ronald Doe," he said, using his Uncle Ron's name. "He doesn't tell me about Harry Potter at all. That's why I know so little about him."

"Ronald?" asked Dudley. He looked at James very suspiciously indeed. "Harry used to mention Ronald a couple of times." James gulped, he was done for. "Although I don't recall anyone with the last name of Doe," he said, jerking his head backwards. "Are you sure you are not lying to me, boy?" he asked.

James nodded, trying not to show his fear in getting caught. "Yes. I'm James Doe, and I think my parents are really trying to look for me now. I guess if you don't have an owl, then I must go back to where I was then," he said. James turned and headed for the door.

"James Potter." James turned. Big mistake. He turned pretty red in fear. Dudley had a dangerous smile on his face. "I knew it. Not only are you the son of Harry Potter, you have been lying to me all along. Who would know the story better than his own son?"

James reached for the doorknob. He quickly ran out of the house. "AND STAY OUT YOU LYING BASTARD!" roared Dudley as he slammed the front door shut.

James looked up at the pouring rain. _Dad used to live with a Muggle cousin? He almost got expelled from Hogwarts? He used magic outside school? What killer was he talking about?_ Many questions circled James mind. He felt cold. He rubbed his hands in hopes of getting warm, but he figured that he'd freeze to death soon. James could feel tears welling up his eyes. He had never felt so cold and so alone in his life before…come to think of it, he had never had to feel so lonely either and hurt either. His father made sure of that.

_Little five-year-old James sniffed. He felt cold and lonely. The rain didn't seem to want to stop. James felt someone's arms wrap around him. "There you are," Harry's voice softly reached his hearing. James stared to cry uncontrollably as his father carried him. "I was looking all over the park for you. Don't run off like that. You know I'd get worried about you." Harry snuggled his son and kissed him on the cheek. "It's all right now, Dad's here."_

_Little six-year-old James tore across the garden. He ran as fast as he could to the broom shed. He wanted to so much to fly. He wanted so much to reach for the sky and touch the clouds. He had seen it in books his father bought him. __He wanted to be like them. Being too preoccupied with thoughts of reaching the sky, James tripped, causing his ankle to twist. Pain shot up his leg. He burst into tears. Harry came running from inside of the house and wasted no time in bringing him to St. Mungo's. _

_Little seven-year-old James felt sick. He lay on his bed coughing and sneezing with a runny nose. __He felt bad he could even sit up. Harry entered the room with a cup of pumpkin juice and tray of freshly baked cookies. He could tell his mother made them. __Helping him sit up, his father held the cup to James's mouth so that he could drink. James felt the warmth of his father's arms. He fell asleep in them. __Days after he recovered, Albus told him that their father had caught the fever. When James asked for Harry, Albus said he had gone to work. James later found out that Harry slept for nearly only three hours a day because his father mostly sat by his bed until he got well. _

_Little eight-year-old James __loved anything to do with Muggles as well. Ginny scolded him for asking his father to take him to the mall. "He's already tired enough from work. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, James Potter. He took you to see Quidditch weekend." But Harry just laughed it off and took James to the mall anyway, although he was very tired. __He loved to see James enjoying himself. Besides, he said to Ginny, that childhood ought to be enjoyed. __Harry loved James and would do anything to keep him happy. _

_Little nine-year-old James was left to play in the park while his father went to run an errand. James met his match there. A big kid with a smirk on his face walked up to James and asked for James's ice cream. Of course James refused to give it. The big kid asked twice. James refused twice. Without another word, the big kid pulled James's shirt, causing James to drop the ice cream. The big kid then kicked his shins. James was no angry. He couldn't just let that happen to him without a fight. Fighting he did. Because of his size against the big kid, of course he lost. Harry came back to find his son's nose bleeding.__ After telling the story,__James thought he would get scolded, but Harry said instead, "__There are some things I know you just want to face alone." His father didn't tell his mother what had happened. _

_Ten-year-old James constantly argued with his father. __Harry became different in his point of view. But every time nighttime comes, he would miss his father's tucking him in for the night. Being stubborn, he didn't say anything. Surprisingly, even after a heated argument, James could feel his father enter the room. He could shut his eyes so not to face Harry. He could feel Harry's hand touch his forehead and stroke his hair. __His father's warm hand __touching his face was all he needed. Harry would pull up the covers and whisper goodnight, leaving the room just the way he had entered. _

James felt so alone at the moment without his father. He felt so lost. Tears rolled down his cheeks knowing that nothing would have happened to him if he did not lose his cool. He ran his fingers through his hair and just wished that his father would suddenly appear out of nowhere and tell him that everything was going to be all right.

Just then, without warning, someone grabbed his hand tight from behind him.

**A/N: Hope to see you at the next chapter. Please review. ****I know it's still weird, but I hope you're still enjoying it. I know the chapters are short too. ****I'll make it up to you as the story goes along. (2 more chapters to go!)**


	12. Realization

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't expect so much**** for the past chapters****, I just want to say, thank you all so much for your support!**

"James, it's me, Uncle Ron." James looked up. His heart pounded fast. He grabbed Ron's robes. "Your father said we'd find you here. I forgot you asked me if Harry really played Seeker for Gryffindor. He did, so did your mother. He probably guessed that you asked me that and said I'd find you in this place where he first taught you to ride your toy broom." He took out an umbrella. "You're drenched. Let's get you home, then Ginny can take you to see your father after you've changed," he said.

"Where's Dad?" James asked. "You said he told you where to find me." Ron didn't reply. "Uncle Ron, where' Dad?" he asked again.

Ron sighed. "You'll find out later. Come on, let's get you home. You'll catch a cold when you're walking around this wet. Ginny will explain once you go home." His voice sounded grave to James. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No," replied James. "What's wrong, Uncle Ron? Is Mum and Dad angry with me?" he asked, now starting to imagine his parents' reaction.

Ron shrugged. "I really don't know, James. Let's just see. Teddy's at your place right now. Let's just hurry up a little," he said. "Say, you seem a little shaken. What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" he asked, suddenly noticing that James is not really so much himself.

"I ran into him," said James in a very low voice.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I ran into Dad's cousin," said James clearly. Ron looked at him with a puzzled look. "I ran into him, my Dad's cousin. He said his name is Dudley Dursley and seemed pretty mad with my father. He took me to his house. At first he was really nice, then when he found out I am Dad's son, he practically threw me out of the house," he explained.

Ron frowned. "I could get that Dudley for doing that," he muttered. "Let's say we forget about that prat for tonight, all right, James?"

"But can I ask you something first?" James asked. Ron nodded. "He did mention that they were driven out of England. He said Dad was a liar that some killer was after Dad. I don't get it. I thought Muggles weren't supposed to know Wizards' business?" he said.

Ron sighed. "Harry used to live with Muggles. His parents died when he was a baby. Our headmaster, Dumbledore, took him to the Dursley household. Harry stayed there and was clueless about the Wizarding World until he was eleven." James eyes widened. "You didn't know that, did you? I'm sure Harry would kill me for telling you this, but you ought to know, Voldemort was obsessed with killing your father," he explained.

"Voldemort?" James repeated, shocked. "Wasn't he the Dark Lord that everyone talked about?" he asked. "He's the worst wizard of all, the most evil!" exclaimed James.

Ron nodded. "Yes, the most evil and the most ruthless. He was after your father for years. Harry never had a very peaceful time at Hogwarts. We never even finished us N.E.W.T.s just because of so much trouble." He looked at James. "Harry is one of the people the freed the Wizarding World. His hands were the ones who killed Voldemort. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. ****It was really a long one actually, but I decided to cut it here to make it a little more interesting. The next chapter is (beep!) Won't tell you…but please review, okay? It'll only take a minute plus the story is ending in 2 more chapters anyway. LOL.**** I'll be updatin the next chapter tomorrow morning, I promise. Many an****swers in next chapter, but I have to warn you, it is a bit of a serious chapter. ****Thank you for the reviews too! ****Yeah, and most of your questions (I hope) you'd find out in the next chapter. Thanks for keeping this story on alert! ****(Two more chapters to go then. I made this story to reach chapter 14) **


	13. Comes The Truth

**A/N: Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**

**PLEASE READ, THANKS**

**Hey guys, since this story is coming to an end, I'm trying to make another Post-DH story. No, it's not the sequel of this story, it's not completely the same, but it's also post-DH.**** I've been trying to work at this story for the longest time LOL. **

**It would have longer chapters (I mean a lot longer than what I write here)**

**Different new pots (since I have never tried sending any of the new kids to school yet)**

**A bit of comedy and adventure and romance mixed in together**** (will have a little Angst along the way too.)**

**I'm planning to let at least James reach his seventh year**

**The story will be updated regularly 3 times a week (because the chapters are a lot longer than this story)**

**The title is "**_**Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Hexes, and Howlers**_**". I hope you find time to read and review it as well, it'll be a lot of help, thanks. **

"My Dad was the Boy-Who-Lived? The story of the baby who defied Voldemort at the age of one?" asked James. Ron nodded. "Then, why did Dad have to keep this from me? Why hadn't you told me this earlier?" he asked.

Ron just shook his head. "Harry wants to forget it all sometimes, James. After the battle, it scarred most of us. Your mother and I, we lost a brother in that battle. If Teddy was old enough, it would've hurt him very much too. His parents died there. Harry sometimes blames himself for their deaths. Voldemort was after him all this time. It took some time for Harry to figure out how to get rid of him, took us nearly six years. One thing I admire about your father I that he really never gives up, and he cares so much for those around him. Anyway, I bet your dad tried to keep it from you until you were old enough to fully understand everything."

"But Dad probably knows he's being chased by that nut the day he entered Hogwarts. He was also eleven then. I can't be too different from him. He must've known answers, unlike me who's always left in the dark to make wild guesses," protested James.

"You don't give up easily, do you?" said Ron. James shook his head. "Like father like son. Harry was eleven then, all right, but he had a lot of things different from you. One, he never knew his parents so he had to get answers himself, unlike you who's access to answers are so convenient. Two, his life wasn't as pleasant as yours. He really needed to find out about his past so he could make a future for himself, and also the Wizarding World, really. Unlike you, who has Harry and Ginny to build you a good future without knowing much of anything apart from what you're going to learn in Hogwarts. Three, Harry's life was in danger from the time he was one. You, on the other hand, are perfectly kept safe. Harry probably never told you about Hogwarts because all he could say every year was we were placed in danger's hands most of the time. Knowing you'd somehow want to outshine him and make a name for yourself, he wanted you to grow a little more mature first before he told you everything. I'm sure Harry plans to tell you about his life some time. He loves you," Ron said.

James pondered about what his uncle said for a moment. He knew deep inside that his father loved him. He recalled his father buying him the almost impossible tickets to the Quidditch match. He regretted having run away from home.

"Can I ask you something, Uncle Ron?" asked James. Ron nodded, partly hoping it wasn't about Harry again. "Were my parents both Seekers in Quidditch?"

Ron smiled. "Your Dad was an excellent Seeker. Your Mum, she was a replacement Seeker for your dad from time to time, but she preferred Chasing than Seeking. Brilliant at Quidditch, your parents were. They played for Gryffindor. Ginny played for Holyhead Harpies the moment she got out of Hogwarts," he explained.

James's eyes widened. "She did?" Ron nodded, knowing that Harry and Ginny were definitely going to kill him now that James knows a lot more than they think he ought to. "But why did she stop if she was a great player? So that's why Mum writes for the Daily Prophet…"

"Simple," replied Ron. "Ginny stopped because of you."

James looked at Ron. "Because of me?" he asked.

"Yes, because of you," said Ron. "Harry comes from a childhood not experiencing the love he wanted to, thus he tries his best to give you everything he can. Ginny, on the other hand, has a lot of competition for love in a family. I mean, there are seven kids, not to mention most of our older siblings have set a high bar for me and Ginny, thus she said that kids ought to get more attention. Maybe she felt overshadowed from time to time. She wants you and Albus and Lily to feel all the love she could give. She gave up her dreams to raise you. Where did you get the idea that both were Seekers?"

James made a face. "I thought I was right when I guessed they were both Seekers," he murmured. He looked up. "Hagrid sent me a gift about Seeking. On top of that was a picture of me, Dad, and Mum, Dad held me while Mum held a Quidditch Cup."

Ron thought for a moment. "I reckon I took that picture and sent it to Hagrid so that he could see how you looked. Your Mum retired that day after winning that cup. She promised it would be her last," Ron said thoughtfully. "And I believe she did keep that promise for I have never seen your mother mount the broom for another game again."

"Uncle Ron," James started again. Ron looked at him. "Why did you think Mum and Dad kept this from me? What would it do not telling me?" he asked.

"You'd keep out of trouble for one," answered Ron curtly, knowing that it would've been the answer Harry would give him if James asked Harry the question. "Then there's always the fact that your parents want you to go to Hogwarts with full confidence. They probably didn't want you knowing that they faced danger and you wouldn't have a chance and you'd go search for danger to put yourself in. Harry and Ginny loved you too much too go that far overprotecting you."

"But people will think me stupid when I don't even know a single thing about my parents," protested James. He did not understand why his parents hid simple things from him.

Ron sighed. "They're not perfect and I bet they've regretted once or twice that they didn't have the guts to tell you who they really were. Harry knows that feeling, being stupid about not knowing about himself. He didn't even know who he was in the Wizarding World when I first met him that day when we sat together in that apartment. But sometimes, not understanding or not knowing will protect you and make you a better person," he explained.

"Like how?" asked James.

Ron thought for a moment, and then said, "Not knowing that he was famous, Harry became polite with everyone, like my mum said. He did not brag about anything because he did not know there was much of him to brag about, that made him likeable. Not knowing that he was worth something, Harry fought so much because he had a thirst to prove himself, causing him to be very determined. Not knowing about Voldemort caused him to be fearless against that Dark Wizard, giving him courage to face him. Not knowing that he had a godfather to depend upon, Harry learned to be independent and stand on his own. There are lots of reasons why Harry wanted to keep things from you."

"Why is it that Mum and Dad are so reluctant to tell me about their years at Hogwarts?" Jams asked.

Ron thought for a moment. "Probably because they didn't enjoy it as much as they should've." Ron looked at James. "There was once a man who said only foolish people loved and love could harm rather than protect. Harry knows this, but sometimes when he sees you he can't help but want to preserve your happiness as much as he can. Harry grew up in a world where things opposed his dreams. His parents died and he never saw them. His godfather was also taken away from him. The last memory of his family, Remus Lupin, died in the way. These were the years of Hogwarts for Harry. This was his past that he wanted to let go of. Harry's years of Hogwarts were full of pain and death. Ginny was close to it. Maybe they thought death was a little too early for you to understand," explained Ron.

"But Dad _faced_ death at one. You even said Mum was close to it. How can they not expect me to understand death at eleven?" James's mind blurred with his father's excuses about not telling about his years at Hogwarts. By now, his emotions spun wildly inside him.

"They faced death unwillingly, James. If they had a choice he wouldn't have," said Ron. "They would've chosen to live in a world you live in now. We lost a brother in a war, James. What would you feel if you'd lose one of your siblings? Death is a horrible reality. You might want to wait for your mother to explain her side of the story, but you would have to understand your father. Harry lived in that Muggle place for ten years thinking he was unimportant and unloved. It was a shock for him to find out about him being a wizard. It was a moment to both his delight and pain. What would you feel if this dark wizard went on a killed your parents then you lived on without knowing them? He was a confused boy deprived of worthiness. His insecurity that was bottled inside him burst into frustration as we grew up. He challenged death and you don't know how much it pained him to see all those people he cared about die around him. You don't know anything about death yet since you haven't lost anyone."

"But look at Teddy. He's fine even if he lost his parents in the war," insisted James.

Ron shook his head. "Teddy wasn't the boy-who-lived. When Harry came back to the Wizarding world, he didn't know anything about it. He became famous because he lived through what was supposedly the day he died. That was why Harry was bitter with his fame. Many times he said he'd give it all up to see his parents even once. Harry became known so much for the death of James and Lily Potter and the night he couldn't even remember. When we were younger, Harry wouldn't speak much about his feelings. Like Teddy, he would just smile and shrug it off even though the world seemed to have come down on his shoulders. Harry was fine when his parents died for he never really knew them, but there will always be the pang of jealousy when she you see other families complete and happy. And I doubt Teddy has ever talked to you about his true feeling pertaining his parents," he said.

"So Mum and Dad really had a tough time in school, huh?" said James.

Ron smiled faintly. "You don't know half of it."

James had no more questions in his head. He never knew his parents had gone through so much, had felt so much, had lost so much. He had found out enough for one night. He knew he could always ask his parents about the rest once they're ready to tell him. Before James knew it, they had reached his house. Ron knocked on the door. James took a deep breath and prayed hard that his parents weren't fuming mad at him.

Ginny threw her arms around her son. "James, you're all right." James was surprised to see tears flowing freely down his mother's cheeks. He had never seen his mother seem so fragile. "James…If something ever happened to you…I wouldn't forgive myself. James…"

"I'm all right, Mum," James said, hugging her mother back. He suddenly realized that his father wasn't there to greet him. "I'm sorry for running away, Mum. Where's Dad? I want to say sorry to him too, even if he is mad at me," he said.

Ginny let go of James. "Come in," she said. Ron and James followed Ginny into the room. Albus and Lily looked so depressed. James started to feel very anxious. "St. Mungo's doesn't allow visitors at this hour. We'll have to go tomorrow morning," she said.

"Why do we have to go there?" asked James, trying to sound casual, but his voice showed much worry.

Lily ran to him and started hitting his chest with her fists. "It's your fault, it's your fault!" she cried. Her pounding his chest didn't hurt him, but her sad face did. "I hate you! I hate you!" Lily cried even harder as she said it.

"What's happened?" asked James.

Albus looked up, trying to choke back his own tears. "Dad's hurt."

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews. Hope to see you guys at the next chapter!**** The finale! ****Please review this one, thanks. **


	14. If He Knew They Love Him

**A/N: Aw! It's almost over!**** This is the last chapter!**** Hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks so much for all the support and alerts and everything. Couldn't have done it without you guys, really! Thanks so much!**

**Please read the bottom A/N too, thanks, especially those who have been reviewing my story. **

**There are some stories that are still on-going though**

_**TL Stand For Teddy Lupin**_

_**What's Left Of Me**_

_**Teddy's Thoughts**_

_**Who You'd Be Today **_

_**Daddy's Little Girl (sequel to There Goes My Life)**_

_**Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

_**Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Hexes, and Howlers**__** (post-DH, my newest LOL)**_

"You might as well pack that sandwich. Your father loves it," said Ginny as she finished off the last of the dirty dishes. "Now the three of you make sure you are perfectly ready. Lily, don't dirty your skirt before we even reach St. Mungo's," she warned.

After a few more minutes, there was a knock on the door. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo came over. Teddy was with them too. "I got some flowers and pumpkin juice," said Hermione when James opened the door. "Ginny, we have to go," she said.

"All right," Ginny replied. She took Lily and Albus's hands. "James you follow closely behind us," she instructed. Not wanting to make any more trouble, James did as he was told.

Teddy placed a hand on James's shoulder. "It's all right. They told me Uncle Harry is really all right. They said that he even wanted to come home and see you last night, though the doctors insisted that they keep him for a day at least," he said.

James looked at Teddy. "I didn't really ask Mum how Dad got hurt," he whispered.

Teddy looked uncertain for a moment, but he decided to relay the information he knew. "Uncle Harry went searching for you last night. Aunt Ginny couldn't be with him since Albus and Lily are too little to be left alone. Uncle Ron didn't remember the clue you gave, about what you've asked him, but Uncle Harry figured you'd be at the park where he taught you how to ride your toy broom. He mentioned you love Quidditch that much. He used a broom to go looking for you. It was raining so hard that night. Lightning struck a tree. Your dad was a good flyer, but the tree was just too thick. It hit him right at the head. People found him unconscious. He managed to pass the information to Uncle Ron when he woke up half an hour later, but I reckon he went straight back to sleep."

James hung his head. His father did understand him. He felt guilty and sick to his stomach. All he wanted to see was his father's smile again.

When they got to St. Mungo's James and the rest of the younger ones was told to wait outside for a moment. Teddy looked at James encouragingly. He was the only one who seemed very kind to James. The rest were not even talking to him, not even Albus.

"Cheer up, James," said Teddy. "Uncle Harry's really all right. Don't be so uptight." James hung his head. Teddy looked at him and smiled. "Well, I hope your search was not in vain. Did you find out anything last night? Aunt Ginny said you went searching for answers, that's why you disappeared," he said thoughtfully.

James nodded. "Actually, I found out a lot of things." Teddy waited for him to continue. "I found out that Dad's famous because Voldemort was after him and he finally killed Voldemort. I don't know the details, but it must've been tough to be tailed by such a freak. I also found out that he used to live with a Muggle cousin, talk about miscommunication. How could he have lived a life in that home? I think Dad was just as a troublemaker as I am, sort of. Dad's cousin mentioned that Dad almost for expelled from Hogwarts. Mum and Dad were Quidditch players. Both were good, actually, or it's what I've heard from Uncle Ron. I found out stuff about your parents too, but I think you know about it already. Well, I know you know about it already," he added.

"What is that?" asked Teddy, rather amused.

"Well, they also fought and died in the war. They must've been very brave people," said James. "I think that's why you're really brave. I mean, those stories you tell me about you and Hogwarts," he said animatedly.

Teddy laughed. "James, I told you that they were made-up stories," he said. "But about our parents is true. I know I don't know the whole story yet. Gran wants me to get out of Hogwarts first before she tells me. I don't really mind. Mum and Dad are my heroes even though I don't really know them personally. From what I see, my parents, your parents, and those who fought in the war seventeen years ago put their lives on the spot to give us the freedom we have now. We may not have all the answers to every question we have, but we only need to know one thing really, that they loved us. They fought in that war because they love us so much, enough to die so that our generation can live. They gave up their dreams so we can dream for ourselves."

James blinked. His eyes met with Teddy's. He finally understood why his father and mother kept so many things from him. He finally realized why he did not know everything about his parents.

"You know," said Teddy, "that when we get older and have children on our own, maybe it's the only time we'll really know what the adults feel. They say you can never understand what you've never experienced. Why not we tell each other what we've learned after fifteen more years?" suggested Teddy, making James finally smile.

"James, your father wants to see you," Hermione suddenly called. Teddy nodded at James as James jumped out of his seat. Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry, your dad isn't angry," she told him when she saw James's pale face.

James was shocked to see his father with stitches. Tears sprung from his eyes as he threw himself to his father. "I'm sorry, Dad," he cried. Harry placed an arm around his son. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for anything bad to happen. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just wanted you to know. I'm really so-"

"Slow down there," said Harry in a hoarse voice. James looked up. He could see his father beaming at him. Harry stroked James's hair and wiped his tears. "Come on now, you keep telling me that you're practically a man. Don't give me these waterworks." James leaned on his father's bed. The adults slipped away from the room to leave the two alone for a moment. "James, I was so worried about you," said Harry.

"I know," James sniffed, "and I'm so sorry that I made you worry so much."

Harry looked at his son. "I heard about your running into Dudley. I'm sorry if he treated you badly. Don't get him wrong. Dudley's not that big of a jerk. He just has some grudges. Anyway, I'm really sorry for keeping so many things from you that you had to do this. I was afraid that if I told you how I was when I was your age, you might probably do the same things that I did, and I tell you, they were dangerous," he said.

James tilted his head. "Uncle Ron told me," he admitted. "Uncle Ron told me a lot of things about you. I can't believe that was how you grew up." He hugged his father. "I found out something that really matters to me. I found out something that you've been hiding from me and I guess it was nice that you did," he said.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

James smiled as he looked up at his father. "I found out that you were hiding it all from me because you love me so much, because you care. Uncle Ron always said you cared so much for people. Yes you cared for them, but I'm special, you loved me. You hid all those because you didn't want me to get tangled up with your own past. You loved me so much you protected me from your nightmare. Dad…Uncle Ron told me everything. Teddy explained to me everything."

Harry smiled back. "I guess they did. One day, when you're old enough, your mum and I will tell you about everything. While you're at this age, I just hope that smile of yours doesn't fade." He ruffled his son's hair. "I'll be out of this bed in a jiffy. Soon, I'll be taking you to King's Cross and you'll be off to Hogwarts making a name for yourself. Remember, every experience counts, son," he reminded James.

"I'll make you proud of me, Dad," promised James. "I won't be going out looking for trouble. I'll be prefect and Head Boy of Gryffindor if you wanted me to. I will even become the best Seeker and the team captain. I'm sure I'll really try to be the best I can. I won't end up being in detention a lot and you won't have to send me any Howlers."

Harry just continued to smile at him. "Oh I'm not really pressuring you to handle so much, but if that's what you really want, then go for it." He placed his hand on James's head. "I want you to do two things for me that I never got to do when I was in Hogwarts though," he said,

"What is that? I'll do anything," replied James.

Harry gazed into his son's eyes. He was glad to see his son safe, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. "First of all, I want you to do what I haven't done. I want you to stay in Hogwarts for seven years, finishing up to your NEWTs. I'm sure you'll do great at school anyway, since you're clever enough." James slowly nodded. "Second, I want you to enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. Don't worry about getting into trouble from time to time. I won't send you a Howler if you end up in detention once in two months. I know what's it like to be a kid, you know. I just want you to enjoy. It's something I've never gotten to experience, that's why I want you to so you could tell me all about it," said Harry.

"I love you, Dad." James said, looking back at his father whose loving eyes touched him.

"I love you too, James."

At that very moment that James placed his head on his father's chest, he knew he had found out most what he _really _wanted to find out in the first place. It didn't matter to him if he found out that his father was a Gryffindor Seeker or not. It didn't really matter whether or not his mother remembered to mention that she used to play for the Holyhead Harpies. It didn't really matter if he found out that his father defied Voldemort or not. It didn't matter what he had found out last night. All he mattered was that he found out something his parents truly hid well from him: they gave up their dreams and kept away what they used to be so that he could stand with could stand knowing that he had become what he wanted to, not because of what his parents had achieved, but knowing that he did it himself. They loved him more than enough to silently tell him that.

**A/N: What do you think? Even if it's the last chapter, I hope you review it. Let's see each other on my next story, shall we? Thanks a lot. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. **** I'm not going to make a sequel for this…**

**I want to thank you guys for always reviewing my chapters, thanks for the suppor****t. I was thinking of discontinuing the story when I was in chapter one thinking it wasn't really leading to anywhere and then I tried posting chapter two. I was even about to delete the story right out of fanfiction (really). Then I got some reviews asking me to continue. I had doubts that I should because I didn't have any clue what to write, then more reviews came in. I opened my Stats then saw so many waiting for me to update my story. Thanks to the reviewers, I did constantly wrack my brain and finally finished the story on July 31. ****I edited it along the way though. ****Anyway, for those who have been reviewing my chapter since the longest time, I can't thank you enough, And for those who tried reading my other stories, you're the best! To those who put the story on alert and enjoyed it, I hope you did and I thank you too. To those who saved my butt on the bet, thanks so much! Thank you so much, guys. **

**Thanks so much to these reviewers who've constantly reviewed throughout the story:**

**Chocoholic1516, quelqu'un m'a dit,****marrymaria****twouble****GoldxxSunlight****sasukesgirl89****Juliette Fox****maria-denare****Potterholic12****padfoot2126****Killache****moon-bunny-princess****mimosa**** (I'm Fil-Chi), ****Alone All Along****…and to all the other reviewers. If I've missed out someone, please don't feel that I don't care about the review because each of the reviews you've given me counts a lot.**

**I hope to see you guys at my other stories! **


End file.
